


taste the feeling

by greyskieslatenights



Series: bite sized sebongies [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, M/M, this is probably exactly what you think it is and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: One of Jihoon's most precious belongings has gone missing, and he won't rest until he finds it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: bite sized sebongies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026706
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	taste the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a loose and comedic take on the "betrayal" theme, and perhaps not the most original but y'know... why not mix things up a little?
> 
> teen rating for language and thoughts of maiming lol

Jihoon’s fully aware that he’s a creature of habit—while his day-to-day activities can be unpredictable, he likes to rely on a few constants. He makes sure to keep his supply of _haet-ban_ rice bowls high, a pair of slides in his bag at all times, and orders a new beanie-sunglasses-Vernon phone case when he upgrades his phone.

So when he opens the fridge of the seventh floor dorm, he’s fully expecting neat rows of red aluminum cans on the top shelf, freshly stocked from their grocery run two days ago.

Instead, he’s met with _blue_.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he spits under his breath, squatting down to rummage through the fridge, wondering if maybe his precious beverage has been relocated, but finds nothing.

“What are you looking for?” a voice calls over his shoulder; Jihoon turns around to see Vernon leaning against the counter, surveying the contents of the fridge that Jihoon’s dumped onto the floor.

“My _cola,_ ” Jihoon growls. “Who replaced it with _Pepsi_?”

Vernon has the audacity to _laugh_ , his whole body bowing over. “Hyung, you know we’re sponsored by Pepsi now, right?”

“That was a one-time deal!” Panic _isn’t_ lacing through Jihoon’s voice, not at all. “There’s no reason to throw out perfectly good drinks!”

Vernon shrugs. “Yeah, I’m not sure what manager-hyung did to them, but I’m pretty sure you won’t find any here.”

 _It’s not Vernon’s fault_ , Jihoon tells himself as he puts everything back in the fridge, _so you can’t kill him. He’s just the first unfortunate soul you came across._

He heads for the eighth floor first, stomping up the stairs in his Gucci slides. He punches in the passcode and pushes his way past a surprised Minghao as he heads directly for the fridge, yanking open the door to see if his beverages have found a new home there.

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asks.

“Looking for my cola,” Jihoon replies, setting four (!) jars of kimchi on the floor as he cranes his neck to peer into the back of the fridge.

“Oh,” Soonyoung says, picking up one of the jars and unscrewing the top, “yeah, we don’t have any here.”

Jihoon rises to his feet and whirls around, praying that the sixth floor dorm will be his savior.

( _“Hey!” Soonyoung yells, “put everything back in the fridge, you bastard!”_ )

  
  


Clearly, Soonyoung’s texted someone in the time it took Jihoon to descend two flights of stairs, because Seungcheol’s there to greet him in the entryway when Jihoon opens the door.

“What’s this I’m hearing about you ransacking the eighth floor fridge?” Seungcheol asks, an amused smirk flirting at the corner of his lips.

Jihoon doesn’t answer, trying to beeline straight for the kitchen, only to be interrupted by Seungcheol’s arm smacking across his chest.

“Jihoonie.” Seungcheol’s voice is soft, wheedling, like he always does when he’s trying to talk Jihoon down from something (see: _Jihoonie, please don’t throw Soonyoung off the balcony, I know you hate when he tries to match outfits with you but we do need him around and orange isn’t a good look on you_ or _Jihoonie, please come back to the dorm, it’s four AM and you need to sleep._ )

“No.” Jihoon turns away so he doesn’t have to look at Seungcheol’s puppy-dog eyes and pout. “Cheol, get out of my way—I need to get to the fridge.”

“Jihoonie,” Seungcheol repeats, his tone amused this time. “We don’t have any cola in the fridge.”

Jihoon deflates, shoulders hunching in as he lets out a long sigh as his final bastion of hope gets blown to smithereens in one sentence.

“C’mere.” Seungcheol laces his fingers with Jihoon’s and walks off in the direction of his room—Jihoon’s too startled to do anything more than stumble after him.

Seungcheol guides Jihoon to sit on his bed, shooting him a quick smile before immediately zooming out of the room.

Bizarre. Despite the fact that he and Seungcheol have been together for the better part of a decade, there are times when he still can’t quite get a read on the elder.

Seungcheol returns a couple of minutes later with a glass of ice, which he offers to Jihoon with a wide smile. Jihoon accepts the glass, one eyebrow raised in confusion, but Seungcheol, ever-infuriating, says nothing, instead turning to his closet and rooting around inside.

“Hyung, this is pretty weird, even for you,” Jihoon drawls.

“But Jihoon,” Seungcheol whines, voice muffled, “I’m trying to add to the mystique!”

“Mm-hm. Sure, Cheol.”

Seungcheol pokes his head out of the closet to send Jihoon a well-practiced pout. “So you’re saying _this_ wasn’t worth it?”

A shiny red can sits in Seungcheol’s hand—Jihoon gasps, immediately reaching for it.

“Nuh-uh.” Seungcheol holds it out of arm’s reach; Jihoon, not for the first time, considers taking out Seungcheol's kneecaps.

“What do you want, Cheol?”

Seungcheol grins, sitting next to Jihoon on the bed and sticking his face next to Jihoon’s. “Kiss?”

Jihoon sighs, exasperated yet fond, and gives Seungcheol’s cheek a small peck. The elder seems pleased, his dimple deepening as he hands Jihoon the can.

Immediately, Jihoon cracks it open, closing his eyes as he relishes in the crisp _pop_ of the seal breaking and the familiar scent of his favorite beverage. He pours it into the glass and takes a sip, savoring the way the bubbles pop on his tongue.

“Where did you get this?” he asks, taking another gulp.

“I was passing by when the manager was clearing out the fridge,” Seungcheol explains, “and I offered to ‘throw it out for him.’”

Seungcheol looks extremely pleased with himself; Jihoon’s biased, but he can’t help but agree.

He sets his glass on Seungcheol’s nightstand, then leans up to press a soft kiss to Seungcheol’s neck; the elder leans into the touch, carding his fingers through Jihoon’s hair.

Jihoon doesn’t say anything, but they don’t need words between them for Seungcheol to know just how much Jihoon appreciates what Seungcheol’s done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/soft_coups)


End file.
